


Your to blame

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Death, Character's come back, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: A machine can take only so many hits before it breaks.





	Your to blame

It should've been so simple; his blogger would be there waiting for him when he got back.

Except he wasn't. Instead, he fell instead for someone else.

This woman was wonderful, blonde, perfect in nearly every-way.

She even tried  to kill him, though purposely failed.

She knew she already put him in too much pain, and she couldn't do that to her love either.

So, she compromised leaving him alive, knowing her love would do anything to save the Tin Man.

He may have been shot in the chest, but he died of a broken heart a long time ago.

Voices tried to save him, as he sunken deeper into the mind-palace;

death was ready to collect him. In fact, he already had the detectives heart.

He died when John didn't welcome him back with open arms,

each blow was less painful than the anger on his bloggers face.

He died every time he kissed her. 

He use to look at him that way, with such love and passion.

Now that look was gone, replaced by a friendly glance.

If he only knew the look returned, once his back was turned.

Though he didn't know this, he still fought against the voice in his head;

the voice cruelly teasing him about his darkest thoughts.

He fought back to the land of the living,

he fought back to the life of  pain, and suffering.

It would be all worth it to see his friend, blogger, and hopeful one day lover again, even if death finally collects the man that escaped him long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off the prompt :" He may have been shot in the chest, but he died of a broken heart a long time ago" by story starter. The title comes from the Bon Jovi song "You give love a bad name" Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
